Hellsing: Ultimate IX
Hellsing: Ultimate IX is the ninth installment of the Hellsing: Ultimate series. It was first released in Japan on February 15, 2012. It will be released with an English dub in 2014. Plot The first trailer features scenes of Integra; Seras calling out to Alucard; flashbacks of Alucard's life as Vlad the Impaler; Anderson's death; Major holding a gun; Walter turned into a vampire; and Alucard in his androgynous "Girlycard" form. A second trailer was presented at Comic Con late 2011 which features a brief memory of 'old Walter', being replaced by 'dark Walter', who is shown in battle against Alucard, as well as him returning to his 14-year-old appearance after being punched by Girlycard. Integra, Seras, Major, Shrodinger, Luke Valentine, Doc, and Alucard are momentarily shown, as well as a descending Deus Ex Machina, expelling ample supplies of smoke. More of Alucard's life as Vlad is seen, as well as his transformation into his 'Count' form during the battle against Anderson. An extensive scene of Yumie charging Walter is cut to lead into Heinkel being shot by the Captain. The trailer concludes with a scene of Alucard transformed into Girlycard. The third and final trailer was released early 2012, and incorporates substantially more animation into the presentation. We first see the Major ordering the few remaining Battalion members to execute a subordinate who wouldn't follow orders. 'dark Walter' and the Captain are seen poised upon iron rods which had been used to impale members of the Battalion and the Crusaders. Once again, Alucard appears in his Vlad form, both during his Crusading days and as a teen. A battered but smiling Major is shown with a gun being held to his head, as well as an intro from Anderson, enveloped in thorns. More scenes of Seras, Walter, Integra, the Major and Doc, Schrödinger, Heinkel, and the Captain are mostly repeated from the second trailer, and Anderson's death scene from trailer one. Sir Islands and Sir Walsh are seen discussing Walter, and then the 14-year-old Walter is seen in combat. Based upon the night-time scene of 'young Walter', this could be a scene from episode 2 of Hellsing: The Dawn. The third trailer boasts a well-liked musical number 'SCARS', which is also expected as the closing theme. The trailer finishes when Alucard crushes Anderson's heart along with Helena's Nail. Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Alucard * Integra Hellsing * Seras Victoria * Alexander Anderson * The Major * Walter C. Dornez * Heinkel Wolfe * Yumie Takagi * The Doctor * The Captain * Rob Walsh * Sir Hugh Irons * Schrödinger * Pip Bernadotte * Luke Valentine * Tubalcain Alhambra * Rip van Winkle * Zorin Blitz * Arthur Hellsing * Richard Hellsing * Enrico Maxwell * Jan Valentine (omakes) Major Events * The third Millennium zeppelin, the Arthur Seyss-Inquart, is destroyed. * Seras Victoria saves Alucard from Alexander Anderson's attack. * Alucard kills Anderson by ripping out his Nail-pierced heart and crushing it in his hand. * Walter C. Dornez arrives, revealing that he has joined Millennium and allowed the Doctor to transform him into a vampire, restoring his youth in the process. * Walter kills Yumie Takagi. * The Captain wounds Heinkel Wolfe. * Integra and Seras enter the Deus ex Machina in search of the Major. * Alucard battles Walter. * Baskerville is destroyed by Walter, releasing Luke Valentine. * Alucard defeats Walter, who reverts to a teenager due to the instability of the Doctor's vampirization process. * Alucard changes his form into that of a teenage girl ("Girlycard"), which he used in 1944 during his original attack on Millennium. Trivia * In the beginning of the episode, there is a swastika that is facing left, instead facing right. * The ending of IX features all the female characters except Heinkel which the OVA implies is male. Category:OVA Episodes